Fugaku nota, Fugaku sabe
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Muchas veces, los padres notan y saben más de lo que dicen, más de lo que esperamos. Fugaku no era la excepción. NARUSASU. AU.


**Fugaku nota, Fugaku sabe**

 **.**

 **.**

Fugaku era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras. Aunque muchas veces durante su vida tuvo muchas cosas para decir, simplemente no sabía expresarlas adecuadamente. Un ejemplo de ello era la relación que tenía con sus hijos, especialmente con su hijo menor, Sasuke.

Y no era que no los amara, él los amaba mucho y quería lo mejor para ellos. Pero como ya fue mencionado, no era nada bueno con las palabras y la expresividad.

A raíz de ese pequeño gran problema, surgió un dilema muy peculiar con su pequeño hijo Sasuke. Un dilema que no le deseaba a ningún padre pero que lastimosa e inevitablemente tendrían que pasar algún día…

Bueno, al menos a los padres que tenían hijas.

_ ¡Serán buenos amigos! – exclamó la amiga pelirroja de su esposa mientras ambas miraban a dos bebés que estaban en la cuna de su hijo de siete meses, Sasuke.

Fugaku se quedó de brazos cruzados parado en la puerta, observándolas. Era más que obvio que ambas mujeres, Mikoto y Kushina, esperarían que sus dos pequeños sean amigos al crecer.

Fugaku miró con cierto recelo al pequeño rubio que estaba acostado al lado de Sasuke. Esperaba preferentemente que hubiera heredado la calmada y educada personalidad de su padre, Minato, y no el extravagante carácter de su madre. A parte de eso, a pesar de saber que Minato y Kushina eran buenas y decentes personas que sabrían criar bien a un hijo, no podía evitar preguntarse si ese niño sería buena o mala influencia para su pequeño de alguna forma.

Cualquier padre tiene derecho a preocuparse por eso, ¿no? En especial si estaban prácticamente sentenciando a su hijito a ser amigo de alguien.

_ ¡Buaaaaaaaaah! – el llanto de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Estaba llorando porque el pequeño rubio le había quitado su chupón de la boca.

Fugaku frunció el ceño. Ese no había sido un buen comienzo para la opinión que comenzaba a forjarse de ese bebé.

_ ¡Buaaaaaaaaaah! – Naruto, como se llamaba el bebé rubio (en serio, ¿no le hubieran puesto mejor dango o pimentón?), comenzó a llorar como reflejo por el susto que le provocó el llanto de Sasuke.

_ Aaaww – dijeron las dos madres a unísono mientras levantaban a sus respectivos bebés en brazos para calmarlos.

¿"Aaw"? ¿Qué tenía eso de "aaw'? ¡Había hecho llorar a su pequeño Sasuke! ¡Deberían darse cuenta con eso que esa amistad no llevaría a nada bueno en el futuro!

Y Fugaku no se equivocaba. De haber sabido tooooodo lo que pasaría, habría dicho que…! ¡Que…!

Pff, no, no era bueno con las palabras.

Y menos si su esposa lo miraba con ojitos de suplica silenciosa como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando de toda esta situación.

Fugaku suspiró resignado. Pinche Mikoto manipuladora.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Era el cumpleaños cinco de su pequeño hijo Sasuke. Le habían hecho una gran fiesta a la que invitaron a sus primos y amigos.

Sasuke era muy educado y bueno en sus estudios, y Fugaku estaba muy orgulloso de él (aunque no se lo diga, ya saben, malo con la palabras), pero también era tímido con los otros niños o con personas desconocidas, así que no tenía muchos amigos que no sean familia.

Por eso la gran mayoría de los niños presentes eran primos, que lastimosamente le prestaban más atención a Itachi (Fugaku le había dicho a Itachi que mantuviera a Sasuke cerca y lo incluya en los juegos). Pero en ese punto, a Sasuke no le importaba mucho eso porque en vez de ponerse a jugar prefería estar en la ventana esperando a que una persona en particular llegue.

_ ¡Sasukeeeeeeee!

La voz chillona que sobresalió en el salón puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Fugaku… y los de Sasuke también.

Vio a su pequeño hijo correr hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó gritando "feliz cumpleaños". Apenas se separaron y Sasuke comenzó a reclamarle su tardanza.

_ ¡Te tardaste mucho, usuratonkachi!

Fugaku se preguntó de donde habría aprendido Sasuke ese insulto.

_ ¡Mi mamá se tardó mucho en ponerme este feo moño, tebayo! – se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

_ No me habría tardado en ponértelo si no hubieras corrido por toda la casa huyendo para que no te lo ponga – justificó reprendedora Kushina parándose al lado de su hijo.

_ ¡Es que es feo! ¡Sasuke se iba a reír de mí!

Fugaku asintió en silencio. Sí, era feo. ¿Quién le pone a su hijo un moño corbatín color amarillo con puntos verdes? Esa mujer tenía muy mal gusto o simplemente quería castigarlo arruinando su imagen ante la sociedad hoy, y en el futuro cuando la pelirroja le muestre a todos sus fotos de enano vistiendo ropa ridícula.

_ No es cierto, a Sasuke le parece lindo. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a Sasuke. Naruto lo miró muy expectante.

Fugaku frunció el ceño (más fruncido de lo que ya lo tenia) cuando Sasuke se sonrojó de nuevo (cuando Naruto lo abrazó también se había sonrojado pero eso era justificable porque Sasuke siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo abrazaban).

_ No te ves mal, usuratonkachi – Fugaku sabía que Sasuke había dicho eso solo por compasión… o eso quería pensar Fugaku – Y debes hacerle caso a tu mamá aunque no te guste.

_ No te daré tu regalo, tebayo – dijo el rubio haciendo puchero de nuevo por la falta de apoyo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la caja envuelta con papel de regalo que tenía en las manos.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Tienes que dármelo!

_ ¡Lo tendrás solo si me alcanzas y me lo quitas! – y se pusieron a correr por toda la casa.

Más tarde, Kushina les contaría con una gran sonrisa que Naruto solo se dejó poner el ridículo moño (Fugaku agregó el adjetivo en su mente) porque ella le dijo que ya era muy tarde y que si no llegaban Sasuke lloraría.

Fugaku difería en su interior. ¡Ha! Como si Sasuke fuera a estar llorando por ese mocoso con complejo de chivo loco. Podría conseguirse otros amigos, nadie era indispensable.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Era sábado por la tarde, Sasuke ya tenia siete años, seguía siendo el mejor de su clase, y… y estaba llorando.

Fugaku había pasado discretamente por su habitación para ver cómo estaba, como siempre, y ahí lo había visto.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano mientras que la otra estaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

_ Sasuke.

El pequeño dio un sobresalto muy visible al escuchar su seria voz. Levantó la vista encontrándose con su padre en la puerta.

Rápidamente, Sasuke se enderezó en su lugar y se limpió la cara obligándose a dejar de llorar y a detener sus sollozos.

_ ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Fugaku fue al grano.

Su hijo lo miró dudoso por un momento antes de contestar, pero sabía que Fugaku no era alguien muy paciente que digamos, así que lo mejor era decir la verdad sin dar vueltas al asunto.

_ N-Naruto… - sollozó el niño sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas salgan de nuevo.

Fugaku resistió la urgencia de llevar su mano a su entrecejo. ¿Qué había hecho ahora ese mocoso?

Sasuke continuó.

_ Naruto y yo nos peleamos ayer, y ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

Fugaku lo observó con detenimiento sin poder evitar pensar que todo este problema era una tonta niñería que no merecía las lágrimas de Sasuke. Pero antes de decir algo, Fugaku recordó que estaba frente a un niño de siete años, y que los niños, en su inocencia, podían ver las cosas más insignificantes como las más serias, y viceversa.

Él, Fugaku Uchiha _Gonzales_ , no era muy bueno para manejar estos asuntos, pero su esposa había salido a visitar a su madre y no volvería hasta más tarde, así que él tendría que encargarse del problema.

_ ¿Él te dijo eso? – le preguntó.

Sasuke pareció meditar la pregunta por un momento.

_ N-No… pero hoy no vino a jugar conmigo.

Ah, cierto. El pequeño rubio venía todos los sábados a jugar con Sasuke. Con razón hoy estaba tan tranquilo.

_ Llamé a su casa pero no me contesta – dijo Sasuke mirando con tristeza el teléfono inalámbrico.

_ Yo llamaré – dijo Fugaku sacando su celular de su bolsillo sin pensarlo dos veces. Él era un hombre de acción, no de palabras.

Tal vez no le agrade mucho ese escandaloso niño, pero nadie hacía llorar a Sasuke.

Marcó el número de Minato (ni se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a Kushina porque él no era nada bueno tratando con mujeres), y no tardó en contestar.

_ Hola.

_ Hola, no trajeron a Naruto hoy, me preguntaba si había pasado algo malo – fue al grano.

_ Oh – Minato sonaba algo sorprendido con el repentino cuestionamiento – Kushina lo castigó porque ayer se peleó con Sasuke. Él pobre estuvo llorando desde que lo mandó a su cuarto después del almuerzo. Traté de razonar con Kushina pero ella no… ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, NARUTO!

Y luego se escuchó un raro sonido. Al parecer había tirado el celular al suelo.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Minato? – nadie le contestó. Al parecer el pequeño rubio había hecho algo malo… como siempre.

Bueno, si Kushina era el problema tendría que hablar con ella.

Ante los ojos atentos y llenos de esperanza de Sasuke, marcó su número y la llamó.

_ …. ¡Nunca más! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! Hola, ¿quién habla? – dijo lo ultimo recién dirigiéndose a Fugaku. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba regañando a su hijo hace un momento. Fugaku no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de qué había hecho ahora ese rubio.

_ Hola, habla Fugaku – le dijo manteniendo su seria voz – supe que castigaste a tu hijo por pelear ayer con el mío, pero son cosas que siempre pasan y creo que estás exagerando. Ni ellos hacen tanto escándalo de eso.

Tal vez no debió haber sido tan directo.

_ ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?! ¡Yo sé como criar a mi hijo! ¡Si quiero castigarlo, lo castigo, tebane!

Sip, definitivamente no sabía como tratar con mujeres.

Pff, _primerizos_.

_ Bueno, deja a tu hijo castigado entonces. Pero el mío no está castigado, así que lo voy a llevar para allá, y jugará con el tuyo encerrados en su cuarto; no es como si necesitaran de otra cosa. Hasta luego.

Y le colgó.

_ Vamos Sasuke, te llevaré a la casa de Naruto.

_ ¿De verdad? – su pequeño hijo sonrió – ¿No está enojado conmigo?

_ No, no pudo salir de su casa porque estaba castigado.

Realmente no le gustaba que ese niño sea amigo de su hijo, pero menos le gustaba ver a su hijo llorar.

_ ¡Sasuke! – el rubio bajó las escaleras saltando las gradas de dos en dos cuando vio a Sasuke en la entrada. En un segundo vio a Sasuke desaparecer de su vista cuando el rubio lo llevó corriendo a su cuarto.

Luego de recibir los gritos de furia de Kushina con una cara muy seria e imperturbable que no hizo más que enojarla _más_ y hacer que tire golpes que él pudo esquivar con la destreza del profesional de karate que era (hasta que se cansó), conversando con Minato, Fugaku se enteró que el teléfono (que no era inalámbrico como el suyo) no funcionaba porque Naruto había cortado el alambre para llevarlo a su cuarto pensando que igual funcionaria (que idiota). Y que después, cuando estaba hablando con Minato por celular, el grito se debió a que Minato vio a su hijo en la ventana del segundo piso, colgado de una sábana, tratando de bajar desde el tercero, que era donde estaba su cuarto.

Si, definitivamente ese niño estaba loco, pero el hecho de que haga locuras por Sasuke hacía que le agrade un poco…

Sólo un poco.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke tenia trece años ahora, y Fugaku no podía evitar experimentar sensaciones muy extrañas, las cuales, él sabia, no debería estar experimentando, porque Sasuke no era una _niña_.

Y todo era culpa de ese rubio… como siempre.

Fugaku había comenzado a notar, para su sumo desagrado, que ese mocoso se acercaba _demasiado_ a su hijo.

Los Uchiha no eran gente de mucho contacto físico. Obviamente a Sasuke tampoco le gustaba que lo toquen, su incomodidad siempre era notable cuando se daba el caso.

Pero con Naruto no. Con Naruto, Sasuke no mostraba molestia alguna, y lo peor era que ese mocoso rubio no sabía el significado de espacio personal.

_ ¡Vamos, teme! Muestrameeeee – pidió Naruto con un tono quejumbroso mientras, inclinado desde atrás, apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado frente a su computadora, aparentemente negándose a mostrarle algo.

La única reacción de su hijo ante semejante descarada cercanía fue, con cara molesta, apartar el rostro del de Naruto, lo cual no logró nada más que darle espacio para que el otro se apoye mejor.

Con otra persona, y él lo sabía porque observaba mucho a su hijo aunque parezca que no, Sasuke se habría apartado inmediatamente, o habría cedido a la petición con tal de que la persona deje de fastidiarlo.

Pero con Naruto...

_ No – dijo Sasuke casi rotundamente… casi. Cuando habia un "casi", Naruto sabía que solo debía insistir más. Fugaku notaba que Naruto lo notaba.

_ Temeeeeee – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero y poniendo más peso sobre la espalda de Sasuke, haciendo que el pelinegro refunfuñe.

_ ¡Usuratonkachi! – y ahí recién hizo amague de quitárselo de encima, usando su mano para apartar la cara de Naruto, pero Fugaku veía claramente el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo.

Tal vez solo se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero no podía evitar sentir mucha incomodidad con la cercanía que tenia ese mocoso con su hijo.

Lo peor de todo era que no se debía a lo que hacía el rubio. Él sabía que entre amigos varones, y más entre mejores amigos, había acercamientos… amistosos (aunque él no había visto a Naruto acercarse tanto a sus otros amigos… bueno, digamos que la diferencia era que era su mejor amigo, y no sólo su amigo, como los demás).

Lo que le desconcertaba era el comportamiento de Sasuke. Porque a parte de sentirse cómodo con la cercanía de Naruto, hacía cosas, como la que estaba haciendo ahora, para mantener la atención del rubio sobre él.

Fugaku se autoculpaba un poco por ser, en apariencia, un padre que no le prestaba mucha atención. Ahora la mayor parte de los esfuerzos, llamémoslo así, de Sasuke se centraban en Naruto.

Era entendible, hasta cierto punto. Pero Fugaku no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke se estaba comportando como una _niña_.

No en el sentido de gustarle las muñecas o comportarse afeminadamente, claro que no, mas bien en el sentido de hacerse el interesante y difícil delante de los… bueno, delante de Naruto; y esa era una táctica, Fugaku lo recordaba bien, que solo había visto usar a Mikoto cuando eran jóvenes para… para _conquistarlo_ , por eso él relacionaba ese comportamiento con las mujeres. Y además de eso, notó que a Sasuke no le agradaban las niñas que mostraban abiertamente interés en él, y le desagradaba en especial la niña que parecía gustarle a Naruto, una tal Sakura. A veces Naruto solía ponerse a hablar de ella, "Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan eso", y Fugaku notaba la obvia molestia de su hijo, quien la mayoría de las veces ignoraba a Naruto hasta que se callaba, otras veces lo insultaba haciendo que Naruto se olvide de lo que estaba hablando, y otras veces decía cosas negativas de la niña en cuestión, que Fugaku estaba seguro que eran verdad.

En fin, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico y Sasuke simplemente estaba muy apegado a su amigo. A cualquier chico le molestaría que su amigo preste atención a otra cosa, en especial si no tenía más amigos que ese, ¿no? Era normal…

Fugaku decidió que lo mejor sería que Sasuke tuviera más amigos, de esa forma la amistad con Naruto no sería tan imprescindible…

Y así, mandó a Sasuke a un campamento de verano ese año.

Fugaku se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por la buena decisión que había tomado. Al terminar el campamento, Sasuke no solo tenía un nuevo amigo, sino tres. Dos niños y una niña (nunca se memorizó sus nombres).

Por lo que contaba Sasuke durante el primer almuerzo en casa desde su regreso, habían tenido que hacer grupos para las actividades y así se hicieron amigos.

Tal vez con esto se despegaría de Naruto de una vez…

_ ¡Sasuke!

Fugaku supo con gran pesar, al ver a los nuevos tres amigos de su hijo parados en la puerta _junto_ con _Naruto_ , que había cantado victoria muy pronto.

_ ¡Teme! ¡Vamos al parque, tebayo!

Al parecer Naruto se adaptaba perfectamente a cualquier persona cercana a Sasuke. Pronto los amigos de Sasuke se hicieron sus amigos también, y pronto Sasuke ya no quiso juntarse mucho con ellos, sino solo con Naruto, otra vez. ¿Y por qué? Porque Sasuke quería la atención de Naruto para él.

Esto no estaba nada bien. Y Fugaku sospechaba que se pondría peor.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke tenía dieciséis años, y Fugaku había llegado al punto en el que quería explotar.

Nuevamente, y como sentimiento constante desde hace tres años, Fugaku sentía incomodidad, pero dada la edad de Sasuke, ahora sentía _mucha_ _más_ incomodidad.

Y él sabia que no debería, Sasuke NO era una chica, y Fugaku NO era padre de una chica.

Aun así, Fugaku se esforzaba por mantener la templanza cuando Sasuke y su… pinche amigo estaban dentro de su vista. Esas miraditas inteeensas que se daban le hacían querer sacar la escopeta que tenia guardada en el sótano.

Se seguían comportando igual que hace tres años, como amigos/rivales que tenían discusiones tontas todo el tiempo pero que al mismo tiempo eran inseparables, sólo que ahora, Fugaku lo notaba, Naruto era más caballeroso, por así decirlo, con Sasuke, al menos en algunas cosas. Le abría la puerta dejando que Sasuke entre primero a un lugar, le acomodaba la silla a su lado antes de que Sasuke se siente a la hora de cenar, si Sasuke estaba enojado por algo Naruto se la pasaba detrás suyo tratando de averiguar que le pasaba para solucionarlo, y por último, era muy protector con Sasuke, Fugaku sabía esto último porque de vez en cuando Naruto aparecía con el ojo morado o con algún golpe visible, y cuando Mikoto muy preocupada le preguntaba qué le había pasado, el chico respondía sonriendo que "Fulano había insultado a Sasuke y él le dio su merecido".

Sasuke solía ignorar los insultos de los patanes (había sido víctima de envidia siempre ya que él era muy serio, organizado, buen estudiante y popular con las chicas), pero al parecer ese rubio busca pleitos no era muy bueno para ignorar. Aunque Fugaku le agradecía el… detalle. Pero aun así, Sasuke no era una _chica_ a la que necesitaba defender ni nada por el estilo, y menos si el asunto no pasaba de los insultos, como siempre pasaba, y además, él no había puesto a sus dos hijos a clases de karate y taekwondo desde pequeños en vano.

Al principio Sasuke se la pasaba diciéndole a Naruto que no se meta, pero al final se rindió porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo terco que era ese rubio.

Fugaku había notado, también, que Sasuke era más... amable con Naruto (Fugaku se negaba rotundamente a usar la palabra "cariñoso"). Por ejemplo, cada vez que el rubio se lesionaba, peleando o jugando futbol, Sasuke era quien se ocupaba de curarlo, y lo hacía con taaanto cuidado y dedicación que haría que cualquier madre sienta envidia.

A parte de eso, se pasaba horas explicándole alguna materia del colegio, con mucha paciencia. Solía insultarlo y burlarse de él en el proceso, pero aún así, Sasuke no se levantaba de su lado hasta que el cabezón entendía.

"La mejor forma de aprender es enseñar", eso le había dicho Mikoto cuando Fugaku se quejó de que Sasuke estuviera perdiendo su tiempo con ese lelo, no era culpa suya que no haya desarrollado su potencial intelectual como una persona normal y que no tenía la obligación de enseñarle nada.

Pero no importaba lo que diga, nunca podría ganarle una discusión verbal a su esposa.

Lo peor era que, como padre de _chico_ y no _chica_ , Fugaku no podía ejercer mucho su poder. Sólo podía decir "no" cuando se le ocurría una excusa aceptable (para Sasuke y ara sí mismo) cada vez que Sasuke decía que saldría con Naruto.

Como sea, Fugaku tenía un plan para ponerle fin a esa gran inquietud que le provocaba la relación de su hijo con Naruto.

_ ¿Ya tienes novia, Sasuke? – preguntó Fugaku en medio de la cena. Fue muy cruel hacerle esa pregunta a su hijo justo cuando este estaba tomando agua, porque en seguida se ahogó y comenzó a toser.

_ ¿Q-qué?

Fugaku sintió la inquisitoria mirada de su esposa sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla y continuar.

_ A tu edad yo ya tenia novia – dijo con tranquilidad, como si ese tema tan simple no fuera la base de su macabro plan… que era despertar en su hijo el interés en ese asunto y que se tome la molestia de mirar a su alrededor y ver a más gente que no es Naruto.

En seguida, Mikoto comenzó a relatar recuerdos sobre su noviazgo con él desde los dieciséis años, y Fugaku no tuvo que decir nada más.

Fugaku realmente no pensó en lo mucho que su hijo tomaba en cuenta su opinión. No se había esperado que pase solo una semana para que Sasuke llegue a casa anunciando que tenía novia y que se la presentaría a la familia al siguiente día en la cena.

_ Sabes que está haciendo esto por lo que le dijiste, ¿verdad? – le dijo su esposa reprendedoramente.

Lastimosamente sí, Fugaku lo sabía. Pero en el fondo prefería pensar que no era así y que Sasuke en realidad amaba a esa chica.

Cuando Sasuke llegó con la chica y cuando comenzó la cena, Fugaku se dio cuenta de que no, Sasuke no solo no la amaba, sino que ni siquiera le gustaba.

La chica se llamaba Sakura, y Fugaku tenía un vago recuerdo de ese nombre, tardó una media hora aproximadamente en rememorar donde lo había escuchado antes, y cuando al fin lo recordó, el asunto no le dio buena espina.

¿Incluso en esto, Naruto tendría algo que ver?

Fuera de eso, la chica era amable y educada, y se notaba muy enamorada de Sasuke por como lo miraba a cada rato con un muy visible sonrojo. Sasuke, en cambio, se veía como si alguien le hubiera obligado a estar allí… lo cual de seguro no era mentira en la mente del muchacho.

A Fugaku no le agradaba mucho esa situación, y lo hacía saber al mundo con su _cara_.

Mikoto le mandaba miradas reprendedoras de vez en cuando que él claramente traducía en "Tú provocaste esta situación, así que al menos sé amable". Él le respondía silenciosamente frunciendo la boca, lo cual era un obvio y terco "No quiero".

Es que realmente estaba molesto, y no quería ser hipócrita y fingir que no lo estaba. Él esperaba que Sasuke pudiera traer a alguien a quien de verdad aprecie, quería ver a su hijo feliz con su chica elegida, no quería hacerle sentir que tenia la obligación de traer a una persona cualquiera solo para darle el gusto, era lo mismo que mentirle descaradamente en su cara.

Fugaku miró a Itachi de reojo. Por alguna razón, él era el más molesto de la mesa. ¿Tal vez conocía a esa chica y sabia que no era buena persona? Porque hasta ahora la chica parecía agradable, pero cualquiera puede fingir serlo por un par de horas.

Fugaku volvió sus ojos a la chica.

_ ¿Tu cabello es natural? – preguntó seriamente. Su esposa le mandó una mirada escandalizada.

Sí, no era bueno tratando con mujeres. Y estaba más que claro que no hacía el esfuerzo por redimirse. Ya tenía a la mujer que amaba como esposa, ¿para qué hacerlo?

En lo que duraba la sorpresa de la muchacha, Sasuke contestó con aburrimiento.

_ No, es teñido.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura sobresaltada – ¡mi cabello es natural!

_ Ah, no sabía – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikoto decidió salir al rescate por simpatía femenina.

_ Es un color hermoso, linda. Y combina con tus bellos ojos.

Fugaku difería profundamente. Para él no era hermoso, preferiría volverse pelón antes de que sus nietos salgan con ese cabello tan… poco discreto.

Bueno, al menos sabía que la chica no se había teñido por llamar la atención. Aunque su vestido sumamente rojo decía lo contrario.

Cuando la cena terminó, Sasuke llevó a Sakura hasta la entrada para acompañarla a tomar un taxi. Fugaku observó la escena desde la ventana, y vio con gran pesar que Sasuke se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa cuando la chica puso sus labios a disposición esperando un beso de despedida.

Que horror.

Fugaku no esperó mucho, y a la mañana siguiente decidió tener una charla seria con Sasuke.

_ ¿De verdad te gusta esa chica, Sasuke?

Sasuke le contestó con otra pregunta.

_ ¿No te agradó?

Fugaku se frotó la frente. En ese punto, era más que obvio que Sasuke solo estaba haciendo aquello para darle el gusto.

_ No es que no me haya agradado ella, pero no pude evitar notar que no te gustaba, y se supone que al menos te tendría que gustar para que decidas ser su novio.

_ Creí que querías que tenga novia – dijo Sasuke con sinceridad.

_ No, hijo, lo que quise decir era que _podías_ tenerla. Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado ni nada, quiero que me presentes a alguien a quien realmente quieras.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante eso y Fugaku supo que todo iba por buen rumbo.

_ Está bien.

Y ese mismísimo día, durante la cena, cuando Mikoto le preguntó a Sasuke cómo estaba Sakura, él contestó sonriendo…

_ Creo que está triste porque terminé con ella, pero ya se le pasará.

Itachi sonrió discretamente sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

Mikoto no pudo evitar mirar al cielo, preguntándose por qué estaba rodeada de hombres con tan poca delicadeza. Más tarde reprendería a Sasuke seriamente sobre cómo tratar decentemente a una mujer, aunque no la ame.

Fugaku no dijo ni opino nada. No había sido muy caballeroso de su parte, pero para él estaba bien, con tal de que Sasuke esté feliz.

Una semana pasó después de eso… y Sasuke…

No estaba nada feliz.

Su hijo se veía triste y molesto al mismo tiempo. Irritable y más callado de lo normal. Por alguna razón.

Así estuvo desde que comenzó el día, un viernes. Ahora era sábado y el joven estaba encerrado en su habitación.

_ ¿Qué crees que le pase? – se preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

_ Namikaze – dijo Fugaku casi sin pensarlo. Su esposa reviró los ojos.

_ Para ti cualquier problema que tenga Sasuke es culpa de Naruto.

Pues lo era, y su esposa lo sabía, solo se estaba haciendo la que no porque no quería que tome medidas en contra de ese problemático muchacho.

Y Fugaku comprobó su punto cuando, horas más tarde, alguien tocó la puerta de su casa, resultando ser Naruto.

_ Ehm… hola, señor Fugaku – en la cara del rubio se notaba que hubiera deseado mil veces que otra persona hubiera abierto la puerta – ¿está Sasuke?

Fugaku dirigió sus ojos hacia la persona que estaba parada detrás de Naruto. Era una chica rubia, estaba ahí de brazos cruzados y con una molestia inmensa tallada en su cara.

Fugaku decidió ignorarla y volvió su mirada hacia Naruto.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

Sí, él era un hombre muy directo.

_ ¡Y-Yo no le hice nada, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio sorprendido por la repentina acusación.

_ ¿Naruto, por qué estamos aquí? ¡Se supone que tendríamos una cita! No puedo creer que no me hayas dado ni un beso hasta ahora. Yo soy tu novia y tú te la pasas todo el día "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello" – dijo la chica con cinismo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño. ¿Novia? ¿Qué hacía ahí buscando a su hijo mientras estaba con su novia? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quería pedirle algo prestado acaso?

_ Quería que Sasuke vaya con nosotros, tebayo – le dijo a la chica. Fugaku estrechó los ojos ante eso, pero qué mier… coles estaba diciendo ese idiota? – Así ustedes se conocerán mejor y podrán llevarse bien.

Eso tenía incluso menos sentido.

Y por la cara que puso la chica, era obvio que ella concordaba con Fugaku.

_ ¿Qué? Se supone que mi novio eres tú, ¿para qué quiero llevarme bien con él? Además no quiero hacerlo, es un estirado y un cretino y me cae muy mal.

Fugaku sintió la furia dentro de él y estuvo a punto de contestarle a esa chica como se lo merecía, pero Naruto le interrumpió.

_ Para tu información, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, y si no te agrada y no te da la gana de llevarte bien con él, mejor terminamos, tebayo – dijo el Namikaze muy enojado.

La chica se mostró sumamente ofendida.

_ ¡Bien! – le gritó ella y luego…

_ ¡AGH! – ella le dio una soberana patada en la entrepierna y se fue.

Uy…

Fugaku hizo una mueca mientras veía al rubio en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Como hombre que era, Fugaku no podía evitar sentir simpatía por alguien pateado en ese lugar tan sensible.

_ Ayu… da…

_ ...

Fugaku cerró la puerta.

Su simpatía no llegaba a tanto.

Después de media hora leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, Fugaku escuchó la puerta otra vez. Cuando la abrió, Naruto estaba parado allí de nuevo.

Qué admirable. No creyó que el rubio tuviera las pelotas para volver a tocar.

Hehe, las pelotas…

_ Hola de nuevo – dijo el rubio, y se notaba muy muy cabreado – quiero hablar con Sasuke, ¡y más le vale dejarme pasar porque si no lo hace yo…! ¡Yo…! – al parecer no era tan tonto como para no notar el aura asesina que Fugaku había comenzado a emanar por su insolencia, por lo que pronto dejó su faceta de macho pecho peludo y bajó el tono de su voz encogiéndose – yo… voy a llamarlo por celular y preguntarle cuándo podemos conversar? – sonrió quedito como pidiendo perdón por haberle levantado la voz.

Fugaku reviró los ojos. No había mucho qué hacer si Naruto estaba tan decidido a ver a Sasuke. Tal como Fugaku había comprobado desde la niñez del Namikaze, ese chico estaba _chiflado_ , y Fugaku no quería otra escena como la del año pasado en la que Sasuke se había enojado con él por alguna razón, y Naruto, con su cerebro de chimpancé, pensó que sería buena idea entrar por la ventana de Sasuke, que estaba en el tercer piso. El muy bruto se cayó y casi se mató, (Fugaku creía firmemente que se había golpeado en la cabeza y se había vuelto más idiota como si fuera posible). Por suerte sólo se había roto un brazo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Sasuke casi se muere del susto.

Fugaku lo dejó pasar.

_ Sasuke está en su cuarto – le informó.

Algo dudoso por la aceptación, Naruto entró y subió las escaleras siguiendo a Fugaku.

Fugaku abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, quien inmediatamente levantó la mirada de su computadora, sorprendido por la repentina intromisión de su padre.

_ Sasuke – como siempre, Sasuke se enderezó completamente cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por Fugaku – tu amigo dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Sasuke pestañeó confundido. Luego Naruto asomó su cabeza por la puerta y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

Como el rubio seguía tieso y paradote como un baboso (Fugaku estaba más que acostumbrado a insultarlo en su mente y tenía todo el derecho del mundo, no pueden juzgarlo), Fugaku lo empujó hasta dejarlo dentro del cuarto.

_ Cerraré la puerta – dijo, y fue una acción muy inteligente. Nadie creería que alguien tan serio y decente como él se pondría a escuchar detrás de las puertas, como estaba haciendo ahora.

_ ¿Qué quieres, dobe? – escuchó a su hijo decir con un tono aburrido.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo, tebayo? – se escuchó la enojada respuesta del Namikaze – estás así desde ayer.

_ ¿Así cómo?

Sasuke era muy bueno fingiendo demencia.

_ ¡Así! Te… ¡te la pasaste evitándome todo el día!

_ Tienes novia ahora, usuratonkachi. Se supone que tienes que pasar tu tiempo libre con ella – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente. Fugaku conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento estaba hablando sin mirarle la cara al otro chico. Sasuke de seguro era muy consciente de que la verdad siempre se reflejaba en la mirada.

_ ¡Tú también tienes novia! ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerla?

¿Hasta eso tenía que ser una competencia para el rubio? Eso sonaba ridículo.

_ Yo no tengo novia, ya te dije que terminamos hace una semana.

_ ¿Esperas que me crea que tu noviazgo duró sólo un día, tebayo?

_ ¿Acaso no viste a Sakura llorando? Hicimos un trato con ella, le dije claramente que si le agradaba a mi padre sería mi novia, y ella aceptó. Ya te conté por qué fue – continuó Sasuke hastiado – que bueno que a mi padre no le haya caído bien, ni ella ni su cabello.

Fugaku no había dicho eso exactamente… pero bueno.

_ Como sea, ¿no se supone que tendrías la "cita de tu vida" hoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí reclamándome cosas sin sentido?

_ Terminé con Shion, tebayo. Hace un rato.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

_ ¿En serio? – Sasuke se escuchaba extrañado – ¿Por qué?

_ Pues… porque tú no le agradabas. Eres un bastardo amargado pero eres mi amigo y no podría estar con alguien a quien no le agrades. Pregúntale a tu padre si quieres, él estaba ahí cuando Shion hizo puré mis narutitos… ¡No te rías, teme! ¡Me dolió!

La risa de su hijo era bajita pero muy clara.

Fugaku soltó un suspiro de alivio mezclado con resignación y se alejó de allí, sabiendo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos y que el resto de la conversación sería apacible.

Su resignación se centraba en que, por más que no quiera, en ese momento había aceptado que la felicidad de Sasuke estaba atada a Naruto. Además de la familia, cada persona tenía a ese alguien especial con el cual se estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la vida... y ese alguien para Sasuke, era Naruto.

No podía seguir negándose lo que estaba en sus narices. Sasuke había estado triste y enojado desde ayer porque Naruto _tenía_ _novia_. Era más que obvio cuál era la situación.

Era una desgracia en su opinión, pero no estaba para nada sorprendido con eso, probablemente porque la situación se fue dando tan lenta pero tan firmemente que, ahora que lo veía de frente, tenía la sensación de que siempre estuvo ahí, y que no podría tratar (tratar) de borrarlo o quitarlo sin lastimar a su hijo, por lo que no le veía ningún sentido a enfadarse o sorprenderse.

Sasuke amaba a Naruto, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora sólo le quedaba elaborar en su mente las palabras que usaría en el futuro para amenaz… aconsejar al rubio como cualquier suegro haría.

Lo bueno de haberlo aceptado, era que ahora sí podía hacer uso de su derecho a decir "No" cuando Naruto quiera sacar a Sasuke a "pasear", sin necesidad de ponerse a sí mismo excusas mentales de que el rubio tenía cara de delincuente. No, ahora podía decir "No" repitiéndose cuantas veces quiera la verdadera razón: No quería que le roben la virtud a su hijo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke tenía dieciocho años y estaba en la universidad.

Tal como había esperado de su hijo, Sasuke seguía manteniendo su buen desempeño académico. Estaba muy orgulloso de él (en su interior).

Naturalmente, Naruto había entrado a la misma universidad, y seguían siendo amigos y pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tener novia.

Fugaku notó que en cierto punto ese año algo cambió en el rubio. Si antes se acercaba a Sasuke inapropiadamente, ahora lo hacía _descaradamente_. Era como si buscara cualquier excusa para andar tocándolo. Antes Naruto parecía hacerlo inconscientemente, pero ahora se notaba claramente ante los ojos de Fugaku que lo hacía apropósito.

También notaba el cambio en Sasuke, quien andaba más nervioso y tenso (y se ruborizaba más seguido) con Naruto, pero, _oh_ , no hacía mucho esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima.

Cualquiera pensaría que Naruto se acercaba así sólo para molestarlo, como era aparente, pero Fugaku _sabía_ que ese no era el caso. El rubio estaba disfrazando su coqueteo y _toqueteo_ con "molestar a tu amigo".

Fugaku tenía que ponerle un alto a eso.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin palabras (porque él no era bueno con las palabras)?

Como él sabía hacerlo, con acción.

Así que un día llevó a Itachi y a Sasuke de paseo, y deliberadamente invitó a Naruto a ir, sabiendo que el rubio jamás se negaría a una actividad tan emocionante como el _tiro_.

Entonces llegaron al campo de tiro (donde las personas podían disparar a muñecos de cartón en forma de persona, en medio de un campo abierto). Fugaku les enseñó el método de tiro, el cómo debían mantener su postura, la fuerza que debían ejercer en el brazo, etc.

Usando los lentes especiales y los guantes, Fugaku comenzó dándoles una demostración práctica. Y disparó al muñeco de cartón.

 _¡Pum!_

_ ¡WOW! – exclamó el rubio cuando Fugaku logró un tiro en la cabeza del muñeco, dejando un agujero visible allí. Como era de esperarse, Naruto era el más vocal entre ellos.

_ También pueden apuntar a otros lugares, como el brazo, el pecho, la pierna, o… – y Fugaku disparó justo en la entrepierna del muñeco.

Esta vez no escuchó ningún "wow" provenir de Naruto, es más, ya ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración.

Fugaku miró de reojo al rubio.

En efecto, el rubio estaba ahí tieso como poste, conteniendo la respiración, mirándolo fijamente con ojos asustados.

Oh, así que estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

Fugaku sonrió de lado.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Disparó de nuevo en el mismo lugar, hasta dejando la zona de la entrepierna del muñeco completamente hueca.

_ Buena puntería – halagó Sasuke sin darse ni cuenta el inocente.

Fugaku volvió a mirar a Naruto. El rubio estaba en misma posición, helado, sólo que ahora estaba pálido.

Seeh, el mensaje había sido enviado y recibido.

Después de eso, los toqueteos descarados habían cesado, al menos en su presencia (él sabía que lo hacía en su ausencia, no era tonto).

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke tenía diecinueve años y seguía siendo muy bueno en sus estudios.

Un día ese año, Sasuke volvió a casa, y a pesar de mantenerse todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada, Fugaku notó claramente su cara roja como tomate.

_ ¿Pasó algo, cariño? – obviamente, Mikoto también lo notó.

_ ¿Eh? N-Nada – se apresuró a contestar muy nervioso, y luego se fue a su habitación diciendo que tenía mucha tarea.

Fugaku estrechó los ojos. Eso sólo afirmó con más rigidez lo que estaba pensando.

_ ¿Qué crees que le pase? – se preguntó Mikoto.

_ Namikaze.

Mikoto, con resignación, simplemente asintió, dándole la razón.

Fugaku comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que él sabía que vendría…

Y más le valía que venga de una vez.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Tres días después de ese suceso, tocaron la puerta de su casa durante la tarde. Fugaku descartó la idea de que sea Sasuke llegando un poco más temprano de lo habitual, pero lo descartó porque Sasuke entraría sin tocar, él tenía su propia llave.

Distraídamente, Fugaku se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Ocultó su sorpresa al toparse con Naruto.

_ Buenas tardes, señor Fugaku – saludó el rubio haciendo una reverencia y casi sonaba como una persona decente.

A esa edad, Naruto había crecido mucho, ahora era, para su deleite y vil conveniencia, más alto y corpulento que Sasuke. Incluso Fugaku tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

Seguía teniendo esa personalidad de chivo loco, pero ahora era más maduro, y era testigo de que podía comportarse seria y maduramente en las situaciones que lo requerían.

Fugaku le echó un rápido vistazo a su cabello. Lo tenía casi igual de largo que su padre Minato (sólo que más varonil. Sinceramente) y desordenado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así le quedaba bien. El año pasado se lo había cortado una vez y parecía que le hubieran pasado una podadora de césped oxidada por la cabeza, se veía horrible y le hacía ver como un perdedor (sí, Fugaku se lo había dicho en voz alta aquella vez. Él sólo quería ser honesto… y también quería hacerle sentir muy mal).

_ Buenas tardes – saludó de vuelta – Sasuke aún no ha llegado.

Fugaku reparó en la ropa del Namikaze. El rubio estaba vestido con camisa y pantalón de vestir, no con ropa casual como normalmente suele verlo. Tenía que admitir que vestido así se veía como alguien serio y de mucho porte. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la inusual vestimenta, una persona de su edad solía vestirse así cuando iba a postularse a algún trabajo o cuando iba a…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

_ Lo sé, en realidad quería hablar con usted, señor Fugaku – dijo Naruto nervioso pero al mismo tiempo con gran decisión y seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Me permite un momento de su tiempo? – seguro había practicado esas educadas palabras miles de veces.

Fugaku supuso que no venía a pedirle trabajo (y si se lo pedía, no se lo daría, por desgraciado), así que, con un asentimiento, lo dejó pasar.

Entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala de reunión. Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo frente a frente.

_ Te escucho – dijo Fugaku dándole permiso de hablar.

_ Uhm… v-verá, yo sé que no le agrado mucho – oh, ¿lo había notado? – pero… eh… yo… – vio al rubio tomar un profundísimo respiro antes de seguir hablando – señor Fugaku, estoy enamorado de su hijo, Sasuke – dijo firmemente. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules tiritando con decisión mientras esperaba la reacción de Fugaku.

Fugaku en ningún momento dejó su seria e imperturbable expresión.

_ ¿Y?

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco cuando Fugaku habló después de un momento de silencio. Al parecer había venido preparado para cualquier reacción pero no para una no-reacción.

_ Q-Quiero decir que lo amo y quiero... q-quiero que sea mi novio – tartamudeó pensando que tal vez Fugaku no le había entendido. Al notarse a sí mismo titubeando de nuevo, otra vez se forzó a calmarse soltando el aire de sus pulmones. Levantó la mirada con determinación – he venido aquí porque quiero su aprobación, señor. Sé que tal vez le parezca algo extraño, pero yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por Sasuke hasta el final. Él también me ama, pero no quiere aceptar nada que usted no apruebe, señor, él lo quiere y lo valora mucho, a usted y a toda su familia, y yo no quiero quitarle eso. Quiero que tenga todo lo que ama, quiero que sea completamente feliz. Por eso, se lo pido – Naruto se agachó haciendo una reverencia – ¡por favor, deme su aprobación!

Así que Sasuke valoraba su opinión, ¿eh? Su hijo era muy digno.

Fugaku se puso de pie y caminó hacia Naruto, quien se mantenía en la misma posición esperando su respuesta.

Fugaku colocó su pie en la cabeza de Naruto y lo pisó hasta que su frente chocó suelo.

_ ¡¿Q…?!

_ ¿O sea que recién se lo has pedido? – dijo Fugaku con un tono decepcionado – ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Denso.

_ ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Naruto quiso levantar su cabeza, pero Fugaku lo mantuvo en el lugar poniendo presión con su pie de nuevo.

_ En fin, supongo que eso es incorregible – dijo resignado – ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tus padres?

_ N-No.

Mmh… así que había venido primero a él. Con eso estaba claro que el muchacho tenía como prioridad la felicidad de Sasuke. Bien, bien.

_ ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones a futuro, Namikaze?

_ ¿M-Mis intenciones? – dijo confundido manteniendo la cabeza en el suelo.

_ Si quieres ser novio de mi hijo, tus intenciones deben ser las de matrimonio. Ni creas que lo vas a usar para experimentar la vida, a ver si te gusta o no te gusta.

_ ¡No! – negó rápidamente el rubio – ¡yo lo amo de verdad! ¡Sí quiero casarme con él en el futuro! – desde su posición podía ver las orejas ruborizadas del muchacho.

Fugaku ya lo sabía, pero no estaba de más dejarlo en claro.

_ Bien – Fugaku quitó el pie de la cabeza del Namikaze – su relación de noviazgo futuro matrimonio tiene mi aprobación.

Naruto levantó la cabeza de golpe, viendo la cara seria de Fugaku, quien estaba parado frente a él.

_ ¡¿De verdad?! – preguntó atónito.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias! – se puso de pie de un salto, ya se le salían las lágrimas de felicidad – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – el rubio no pudo seguir combatiendo su chivo loco interior y se lanzó a abrazar a Fugaku en un abrazo de oso.

_ No me… hagas arrepentirme – dijo Fugaku sin aire y tieso como poste.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! – Naruto lo soltó de inmediato, pero seguía sonriendo como demente – ¡lo siento, papá! ¡¿Puedo decirle "papá"?!

Fugaku ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

_ ¿Naruto?

Fugaku y Naruto llevaron sus ojos hacia la puerta. Sasuke estaba ahí, mirándolos muy confundido. Al parecer ya había llegado a casa.

_ ¡Sasuke! – Naruto corrió hacia él, rebosando felicidad. Lo abrazó y le plantó un sonoro y corto beso en plena boca. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban redondos de la impresión y su cara parecía un semáforo en rojo señalizando desgarradoramente "PAREEEEEEEE".

Fugaku tenía un tic en su ojo.

_ ¡El señor Fugaku nos dio su aprobación, Sasuke! – continuó exclamando el rubio – ¡dijo que le agrada mucho mi familia! ¡Y que hace mucho que quería que nos hiciéramos novios! ¡Y que me quiere a mí como yerno!

¡Qué mier… coles! ¡Él no había dicho nada de eso! ¿Eso era lo que el alelado había entendido?

_ ¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke mirando a Fugaku con la esperanza visible en sus ojos. Naruto también lo miró expectante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

A Fugaku se le hacía un poco difícil contestar mientras veía a su hijo en brazos del rubio.

Como sea.

_ Quiero tu felicidad, Sasuke – dijo Fugaku asintiendo.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

Y luego le dedicó la sonrisa más pura y sincera.

_ ¡¿Lo ves?! – dijo el rubio feliz, haciendo que Sasuke dirija sus brillosos ojos hacia él. Naruto aprovechó el momento para besarlo de nuevo, apasionadamente esta vez.

Está bien, ya era suficiente.

Fugaku lo estiró de la oreja haciendo que aparte su _hocico_ de Sasuke.

_ No hagas eso en mi presencia – dijo Fugaku con un aura asesina muy tangible.

_ ¡S-Sí, señor!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Tuvieron la primera cena familiar con Naruto y Sasuke como novios oficiales dos días después. Naturalmente, Kushina y Minato estaban presentes, y también estaban felices.

Cuando Mikoto recibió la noticia del noviazgo se puso muy contenta. Itachi también se alegró. Los dos eran muy conscientes del amor entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Los que al principio no se lo habían tomado muy bien eran los Namikaze. Minato se quedó tieso y petrificado (le recordó mucho al zopenco de su hijo), y Kushina… ella se desmayó. Por lo visto ni lo habían sospechado hasta ahora y la noticia les vino como balde de agua fría.

Al parecer lo denso era de familia.

En fin, al final salieron del shock, ataron todos los cabos, y comprendieron que no era tan raro. Además, no podrían objetar nada, el entusiasmo y la felicidad de su hijo era demasiado para contrarrestar.

Fugaku levantó su copa con vino e hizo un brindis por la pareja (que agradecía profundamente que no fueran de esas parejas melosas y cursis).

_ Por Naruto y Sasuke. Y su futuro juntos.

Todos levantaron sus copas junto con él.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _¿Te digo un secreto, Sasuke? Cuando tu papá y yo estamos solos, él siempre habla de ti"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
